


Подушка с перьями

by Anna_Karenina, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, fandom evanstan 2016, Мини R-NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки потерял подушку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подушка с перьями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pillow feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222073) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> Примечание: Баки просыпается не от криосна

Баки открыл глаза, нахмурился и заморгал, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд в окружавшей его темноте. По голой коже побежали мурашки. Он потер глаза, стараясь отогнать сон и понять, что его разбудило.

Через открытые окна в комнату лились мягкие лучи луны, заполняя ее светом и резкими тенями. Холодный ветер шевельнул занавески, и Баки понял, что потревожило его сон.

Он не любил холод. Не выносил раньше и точно не собирался менять к нему отношение в будущем.

Ветерок коснулся кожи, и Баки снова вздрогнул, скорчив недовольную гримасу. Дело было не только в прохладе. Стоило пошевелиться, и он удивился еще больше, когда под головой вместо одной из мягких подушек, которыми он всегда пользовался, оказался жесткий матрас.

— Какого хрена, — пробормотал Баки и свесился с кровати, надеясь отыскать пропажу на полу.

Он нередко сбрасывал вещи, а заодно и самого Стива, толкаясь или пинаясь, но в этот раз увидел лишь вчерашнюю одежду, сваленную кучей возле тумбочки. Только повернувшись к Стиву, он обнаружил, куда все делось.

Стив лежал рядом, до плеч закутавшись во все одеяла. Пропавшую подушку он прижимал к себе, уткнувшись в нее носом так, что из-за края виднелась лишь макушка. Спящий Стив казался спокойным и юным, будто на его плечах не лежал груз ответственности за весь мир, и сердце Баки сжалось.

— Стив, — шепнул Баки, потянув за одно из обернутых вокруг него одеял.

Стив засопел, нахмурился и поджал ноги к груди, эффективно пресекая попытку. Заодно он потерся носом о подушку, тихо замычав.

— Черт, ты такой милый, — прошептал Баки, улыбаясь. Он принялся медленно и осторожно тянуть за другой край и даже почти справился с задачей, но Стив решил повернуться, уже на живот, и зажал одеяло между собой и матрасом. Не отпустил он и подушку, которую теперь подсунул под грудь.

Баки прищурился, оценивая ситуацию. Он знал, что можно отыскать одежду потеплее, надеть ее и вернуться в постель, но обниматься голышом со Стивом всегда было его любимой частью отношений. Так он мог почувствовать, как сердце Стива бьется под ладонью, ощутить, как ходит грудь при дыхании, коснуться теплой, обнаженной кожи, прижать к себе. У него долго не было такой возможности, и теперь, получив ее, он не хотел упускать ни секунды.

— Ладно, попробуем еще раз.

Третья попытка освободить часть одеяла прошла не лучше, чем две первых, что означало полный провал. В четвертый раз в плену остался лишь один угол — до тех пор, пока Стив не повернулся снова и не зажал одеяло между ног, от чего ткань выскользнула у Баки из пальцев. На пятой Стив даже высунул руку из-под подушки, чтобы схватить одеяло и притянуть его обратно.

— Ты такой засранец, даже когда спишь, да?

Стив замычал и, словно стараясь подтвердить справедливость замечания, открыл рот, из которого на наволочку стекла ниточка слюны.

Баки наморщил нос и решил в этот раз побороться за собственную подушку: он осторожно попытался вытянуть ее из-под груди Стива, схватив один угол металлической рукой. Едва ему удалось отвоевать пару дюймов, как Стив вцепился в нее крепче, прижал к себе и вытащил ногу из кокона одеял, обхватив ей нижний край подушки.

— Тебе не победить, — прошептал Баки, снова вцепившись в свободный угол. — Если хочешь пообниматься во сне, будешь обнимать меня.

Теперь он не осторожничал: если он внезапно разбудит Стива среди ночи, что же, так тому и надо. Поэтому Баки просто схватил подушку и потянул, по крайней мере, попытался. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Стив и правда внезапно проснется, но не отпустит подушку, а дернет на себя. Изо всех сил.

Баки опрокинулся назад, и за миг до того, как он свалился с кровати и приземлился голой задницей на пол, раздался громкий звук рвущейся ткани.

— Мать твою, — простонал он, ударившись головой о твердый пол. В руке он сжимал половину подушки. Через секунду Стив хлопнул по выключателю, и Баки на миг ослепил яркий желтый свет. 

— Какого черта? 

Баки скривился, медленно открыл глаза и поднял взгляд, не обращая внимания на острую боль в затылке. Стив свесился с кровати, крепко сжимая в руке вторую половину подушки. Взъерошенный после сна, он смотрел на Баки широко распахнутыми глазами.

Баки открыл было рот для ответа, но чихнул, когда что-то защекотало нос. Через пару секунд он понял, что на пол и кровать медленно падали перья, причем часть уже очутилась у Стива в волосах и на его широких плечах. Баки поднял голову, осмотрел себя и сразу откинул ее назад — все вокруг было в перьях. Одни перья, повсюду, везде.

— Какого черта, Бак?

— Только не начинай! — рявкнул Баки и швырнул ему в голову остаток подушки. Стив успел пригнуться, и с его волос слетело несколько перьев. — Это ты стащил одеяла и мою подушку.

— И ты решил ее порвать? — изумился Стив.

— Я решил ее забрать, — уточнил Баки и смахнул с себя перья, садясь на полу. Парочка из них малоприятно щекотала в чувствительных местах, но он сдержал дрожь и наставил на Стива палец. — А тебе обязательно надо было показать, какой ты эгоистичный засранец, и не отдать ни подушку, ни одеяла!

— Мне… что? — Стив непонимающе заморгал, а потом опустил взгляд на валяющийся повсюду пух.

— Одеяла я еще понимаю, — Баки жестом показал на изножье кровати, куда Стив сбил их ногами. — Ты и раньше так делал. Закутывался в мои рубашки и все одеяла, которые мы смогли раздобыть, чтобы тебя согреть. — Баки не сдержал легкой улыбки, вспомнив, как Стив придвигался поближе, утыкался макушкой ему в подбородок и целовал в шею перед тем, как уснуть. Но на нос опустилось новое перо, и Баки чихнул. Неясное, теплое чувство тотчас исчезло. — Но подушка? Серьезно, Стив?

Тот пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом что-то пробормотал слишком тихо, чтобы можно было расслышать. Кончики ушей у него покраснели.

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Баки и прищурился, когда Стив опустил голову, а румянец разлился уже по шее и щекам.

— Мне показалось… — Стив умолк и потряс головой. — Неважно. Завтра купим тебе новую, а пока что возьми мою.

Баки посмотрел на него, отмечая раскрасневшиеся щеки, напряженно сжавшиеся губы и то, как Стив отводил взгляд, стараясь не встретиться глазами. Он встал, отряхнулся и наморщил нос, когда перья полетели на пол. Потом забрался на кровать и уселся рядом со Стивом, а тот улегся на спину, расположившись на своей стороне.

— Что тебе показалось? — тихо спросил Баки и провел рукой Стиву по волосам, осторожно выбирая запутавшиеся перья.

— Ничего.

Баки ткнул его пальцем в щеку.

— Говори уже.

Стив повернул голову и прикусил его пальцы, от чего Баки издал негодующий возглас.

— Нам пора в постель.

— Мы и так в ней, — Баки прилег рядом, даже закинул ногу Стиву на бедро, чтобы тот не удрал. — Так что тебе показалось? — он склонился, потерся носом о щеку, нежно поцеловал в уголок губ.

Стив посмотрел на него краем глаза, не поворачивая головы:

— Ты не отстанешь, да?

Баки только медленно растянул губы в ухмылке, что само по себе было ответом. Стив вздохнул. Щеки у него до сих пор пылали.

— Это так по-идиотски.

— Неудивительно, ведь ты и есть идиот.

Последовала секундная пауза, а потом Стив накинулся на него, быстро прохаживаясь пальцами по бокам и немилосердно щекоча, из-за чего Баки разразился хохотом. Он не особо старался вывернуться — ему нравилось чувствовать вес голого Стива, прижимавшего его к кровати.

— Берешь свои слова обратно?

— Н-н-н… нет! — выдохнул Баки, у которого текли слезы, а живот болел от смеха. — Я ни за что не сдамся!

— Ах так? — Стив поднял бровь, ухмыляясь краем губ. — А я думаю, сдашься.

Баки не успел отреагировать, когда Стив перехватил его запястья и прижал руки к постели у него над головой. Оба знали, что Баки высвободился бы, если бы захотел, но он лишь расслабился и попытался перевести дух. По крайней мере, пытался до тех пор, пока Стив не наклонился и не прижался к его рту губами. Тогда у Баки снова сбилось дыхание, но совсем по другой причине.

Губы Стива были теплыми, немного терпкими после сна и мягкими, а поцелуй неторопливым. Поначалу он был невинным и невероятно нежным, и у Баки в животе защекотали бабочки, когда он приоткрыл рот и постарался перейти к более активным действиям. Стив засмеялся, не отрываясь от него, и Баки почувствовал его дыхание. Но Стив все же послушался, провел языком по губам Баки и углубил поцелуй.

Баки не знал, сколько они так лежали, просто целуясь. Тело отреагировало как обычно, когда он оказывался под Стивом, а тот полностью закрывал его от внешнего мира, прижимал к себе, защищал и любил. Но это не означало, что Баки собирался переходить к большему, ведь он был счастлив и тем, что они ласкали друг друга, словно у них была уйма времени.

Стив явно думал так же, ведь вскоре поцелуи снова стали нежнее. Он потерся носом о нос Баки, последний раз прижался к губам, а потом отпустил руки и поцеловал сначала подбородок, затем место, где под кожей бился пульс, и уткнулся лицом Баки в шею.

— Пахнет тобой, — пробормотал Стив и снова потерся носом.

— Что пахнет? — спросил Баки, поглаживая ему спину металлической рукой, пока вторая осторожно лежала у Стива на затылке.

— Подушка, — объяснение прозвучало так тихо, что его было едва слышно.

Баки заморгал, и с его губ сорвался сдавленный смешок, когда он посмотрел на Стива:

— Что?

Тот ничего не сказал, только притянул его ближе, будто хотел стать единым целым.

— Я ведь предупредил, что это глупо.

— Ты стащил подушку, потому что она пахла мной? — Баки попытался внести ясность, но в голосе прозвучала нотка, выдававшая, что он не верит своим ушам. — Когда я был в постели рядом с тобой?

Пару секунд Стив не отвечал, и хотя Баки не видел лица, он точно различил, как у него порозовела шея. Баки подождал, уже чувствуя, что улыбается. Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы Стив с глубоким вздохом собрался с силами и признался:

— Я думал, это не подушка.

Баки не выдержал. Он разразился смехом, обнимая Стива, чтобы тот не отодвинулся.

— Ты принял подушку за меня! — он прижался улыбающимися губами к макушке Стива и стиснул объятия, когда тот попытался вывернуться.

— Ничего смешного, — буркнул Стив и ущипнул Баки за бедро.

— Очень смешно, — в голосе звучал восторг. — Ты в нее так вцепился, будто ни за что не отдашь!

Стив поднял голову. Его щеки залил румянец, а губы припухли.

— Ну да, — просто ответил он, глядя сияющими глазами.

— Ох, — выдохнул Баки, и у него замерло сердце, а по телу словно прошла теплая волна.

— Поэтому я вроде как испугался, когда ты хотел ее забрать, — признался Стив и сцепил зубы.

У Баки снова сбилось дыхание, и ему ничего не оставалось, как обхватить лицо Стива ладонями и притянуть для поцелуя.

— Этого не случится, ясно?

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, отвечая на ласку. — Я убью любого, кто попытается тебя отнять.

Слова прозвучали, как обещание. То, что оно не пугало, а лишь вызывало грусть, многое говорило о них самих и том, через что им пришлось пройти.

— Я знаю, — повторил он за Стивом, а потом, взглянув на остатки подушки, попробовал разрядить обстановку. — Жалко, что первой жертвой стала моя подушка.

— Баки, — простонал Стив, прижавшись к его лбу своим.

— Она была настоящим другом, — фыркнул Баки, провел руками Стиву по груди и остановился на бедрах. — Если я уставал, ее всегда можно было удобно положить под голову, а еще лучше было сунуть под задницу, когда ты…

— Заткнись, — сказал Стив, теряя терпение, и решил взять дело в свои руки.

Что же, Баки снова целовали, поэтому он не жаловался, хотя и недовольно всхлипнул, когда Стив отвлекся, чтобы провести рукой по постели и отправить перья на пол. Но он тотчас возобновил старания, нарочно лаская Баки так, как тому больше всего нравилось. Баки сомневался, что смог бы хоть пару слов связать, когда Стив разработал его пальцами и толкнулся внутрь, медленно и бережно, как всегда, прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы они оказались так близко, как только возможно. Но дар речи вернулся, когда Стив начал двигаться, и Баки удалось сказать:

— Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя, — повторил Стив с сияющими глазами, словно не мог до конца поверить, что все по-настоящему, они вместе и живы. Он смотрел на Баки, словно тот был драгоценностью, словно его было за что любить. — Всегда буду.

Баки держался за него так крепко, как только мог: руками вцепился в плечи, а ногами обхватил талию, вжав пятки в бедра Стива. Он обнимал человека, которого любил всю жизнь, — даже когда не знал, что такое любовь, и не знал, кто он сам, — они двигались вместе, пока сердца бились в одном ритме, и Баки понял, что имел в виду Стив, когда говорил: «Ни за что не отпущу».

Стив сцеловал тихие стоны удовольствия, с которыми Баки кончил, и слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, когда последовал за ним. Потом они лежали, стараясь отдышаться, и обменивались ленивыми влажными поцелуями, пока Стив оставался сверху, так и не выходя из Баки. Их нисколько не беспокоило, в каком виде были и они, и вся спальня.

Когда Стив зевнул в поцелуй, Баки засмеялся и легко провел большим пальцем по его подбородку:

— Глаза слипаются, да?

— Вообще-то ты меня разбудил посреди ночи.

Баки слегка укусил его за подбородок:

— Ты украл эту чертову подушку, а потом разорвал ее пополам.

— Это ты ее порвал, — вредно уточнил Стив. — Я ее только обнимал.

Баки закатил глаза:

— После того как украл!

Стив чмокнул его в кончик носа:

— Я тебе новую куплю.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — буркнул Баки и хлопнул надувшегося Стива по заднице: — А теперь давай с этим заканчивать.

Стив распахнул сияющие весельем глаза и сделал невинный вид:

— Я думал, мы оба уже кончили?

Баки застонал и провел ладонью по лицу:

— Роджерс, слезай.

В ответ на недовольную гримасу он добавил:

— Потом можешь пообнимать меня.

Стив просиял нежной и смущенной улыбкой, которую приберегал только для Баки:

— Ага, хорошо.

Они быстро привели себя в порядок и запрыгнули обратно в постель, не обращая внимания на разбросанные по всему полу перья. Баки забрал подушку Стива себе, и когда тот нахмурился, сделал на удивление самодовольную мину.

— А как же я?

Баки похлопал себя по груди и протянул руки приглашающим жестом:

— Обещаю не пинаться.

— Да ты всегда пинаешься, сколько я тебя знаю, — фыркнул Стив. — Сомневаюсь, что сейчас перестанешь.

Баки улыбнулся, притянул его поближе и накрыл их обоих одеялами. Один край он заправил под бок, который был дальше от Стива, просто на случай, если тот снова решит стянуть все на себя.

— Так нормально? — спросил он, кладя ладонь Стиву между лопаток.

— Да, — тот придвинулся ближе и уложил голову Баки под подбородок. — Спокойной ночи, Баки.

— Спокойной, — он поцеловал оказавшуюся рядом макушку. — Я тебя люблю.

Он кожей почувствовал, как Стив улыбнулся, а потом поцеловал его в шею. За секунду до того как заснуть, Баки услышал:

— И я тебя.


End file.
